


Первая любовь, вторая свадьба и шестой поцелуй Драко Малфоя

by AnikaMouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaMouse/pseuds/AnikaMouse
Summary: 6 first things of Draco Malfoy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 22





	Первая любовь, вторая свадьба и шестой поцелуй Драко Малфоя

Есть вещи, в которых Драко Малфой не любит признаваться.

**Враги**

Драко многие годы молчал о том, что он всегда добивался дружбы Поттера, и что рыжий Уизел, укравший его возможного друга, был не менее важной мишенью, чем Гарри.

Но если стычки с Поттером были вызваны, помимо борьбы факультетов, обидой (как он посмел отвергнуть его, несравненного и невероятного Драко, которому мама с папой с детства твердили, что лучше него на свете не сыщешь?) и завистью (Драко отчаянно хотелось такую же славу и успехи, умение легко заводить друзей и попадать в крутые приключения), то Уизли вызывал что-то еще. Необъяснимое. Он был самым важным и самым тайным из всех его врагов. В первую очередь потому, что признаваться в этом в открытую было стыдно.

— Пока что Поттер обходит тебя, Малфой, по всем статьям, — заметил однажды Забини, вместе с другими слизеринцами делающий ставки на победу Драко над Трио. — Должен заметить, даже нищеброд и грязнокровка тебе не по зубам.

Драко скривился и смолчал. Он был слишком мальчишкой, чтобы драться с Грейнджер, и слишком благоразумен, чтобы подставляться под палочку Поттера. Но с Уизли он был не _слишком_ и потому огребал.

Иногда Драко казалось, что ему и самому доставляло удовольствие смотреть в красное лицо Рона, ощущать на себе его вес и слизывать с разбитых губ свою кровь и соленый пот. И, кажется, оно не было связано с тем, что после драки Уизли наказывали.

**Сны**

Драко легко признал свою ориентацию перед самим собой, когда в мокрых мальчишеских снах появились смутные еще очертания мускулистых тел спортсменов вместо вызывающих отвращение девиц из колдожурналов Блейза.

Драко легко признался Нарциссе, что не желает ухаживать за дочками ее подруг, зато с сыновьями с радостью остался бы наедине. Мама была в ужасе, но выводы сделала.

Драко легко раскрылся перед друзьями (это было проще всего), вкупе со свободой от любовных записочек лишившись возможности ходить со всеми в душ и обнаружив, что теперь защитные заклинания появились на пологах кроватей у всех. Как будто Драко снизошел бы даже до красавчика Блейза, не говоря уже о Винсенте и Греге.

— Жаль, что ты оказался таким интересным, — щебетала ему на ухо Панси, ничуть не расстроенная его откровенностью. Именно ей Драко первой поведал об ориентации, и донесение истины до остальных было на совести Паркинсон. Странно, а ведь Драко был уверен, что болтливая мопсиха в него влюблена.

— Но ведь тебе кто-то нравится? Это Блейз? Или… Поттер?!

Драко давился тыквенным соком и молчал.

В его снах Уизли слизывал с разбитых губ Драко кровь. И одно уже это заставляло просыпаться с отчаянно бьющимся сердцем и мокрым липким пятном в пижамных штанах.

**Поцелуй**

Его первый поцелуй был с Блейзом, и это было то, о чем Драко отчаянно не любил вспоминать.

Второй — спустя месяцы — случился с Паркинсон, которой он признался, что не умеет целоваться.

— Представь, что я помидор, — предложила Панси, прежде чем его засосать.

Они проучились до вечера, и Драко чуть было не усомнился в своих чувствах к мальчикам. Но во сне его целовал уже Рон.

Его первый настоящий поцелуй с Роном был случайностью — они просто ударились в драке губами, и проударялись секундами дольше, чем могло быть.

— Я не педик, Малфой!

Глядя в багровеющее лицо Рона, Драко так и не решился сказать: «А я — да, и я отчаянно в тебя влюблен».

Их второй поцелуй произошел под обороткой и предназначался Лаванде. Драко вспоминал мягкость Роновых губ до конца этого года — каждый раз, когда казалось, что все кончено и за его неудачу Волдеморт убьет маму и отца.

Их третий поцелуй был целомудренным — они расцеловали друг друга в щеки на свадьбе Блейза и Джинни.

— На мгновение мне показалось, что это в него, а не в Поттера, ты был влюблен в школе, — заметила в тот день Панси.

— Так и есть, — сознался Драко. Во второй раз во влюбленности в Уизли он признавался самому Рону.

**Секс**

Его первый секс должен был случиться с Блейзом и Панси на выпускном. Так договорились они когда-то. При условии, что никто из них не потеряет девственность раньше. Но реальность решила иначе: к их выпускному (у Драко он был на год позже) обещания прежних беззаботных лет потеряли всякий смысл.

Его первый секс мог бы состояться с рыжим спортсменом в маггловском гей-баре, но — Драко стыдно признавать это — он спасовал.

Его первый секс мог бы плачевно закончиться, когда во время командировки в Дублин Драко оказался не в то время и не в том месте.

— Эй, скажи спасибо, что мы спасли твою пидорскую задницу, — бросил ему Рон, сдавая подоспевшей маггловской полиции ублюдков, от которых только что вместе с Поттером отбил Малфоя.

Его первый секс мог бы быть с кем угодно, благо и в годы учебы, и во время стажировки в Аврорате были желающие провести с Драко ночь.

Его первый секс был все же с Роном.

**Кот**

Его первым котом был мурчащий трактор, принесенный в квартиру, которую тогда снимал Драко вместе с Блейзом и Джинни, Панси Долгопупс.

— Рональдино, прошу любить и жаловать.

Из раскрытой клетки выскочил крохотный рыжий шарик, мурчащий так, что звенели бокалы.

— Почему у него имя моего брата?

— Почему оно метит наш стол?

— Почему он девочка, Панс?

Еще много лет спустя, пристраивая котят Рональдины, Драко размышлял, в этом был коварный умысел или нет.

Его второй кот был тоже рыж и переехал к нему вместе с Роном. И Гномоглоту с Рональдиной не потребовались тринадцать лет, чтобы найти общий язык.

**Свадьба**

Его первая свадьбы была сыграна понарошку. Когда их большая компания молодых авроров, целителей, экспертов по темным заклятиям и игроков в квиддич решила отпраздновать Новый год с огоньком.

В результате этого празднования родился один ребенок — у Поттеров и, вероятно, зачался один у Долгопупсов, одна пара помирилась, одна едва не распалась.

Пока вошедшие в раж Гермиона и Крам обсуждали возможный развод, остальные решили уравновесить ситуацию и поженить еще неженатых. Выбор пал на одинокого до сих пор Драко и недавно расставшегося с подружкой Рона, которых тут же обрядили в торжественные костюмы и украсили венками из омелы. И заставили до утра танцевать вальс под крики «Горько!». Под которые они и поцеловались за несколько секунд до того, как все заопладировали поцелую примирившихся Грейнджер и Крама.

Закончился Новый год и брачным утром, когда проснувшиеся в одной кровати Рон и Драко, путаясь в переплетенных руках и ногах, пристально посмотрели друг другу в глаза и так и остались лежать в ожидании насмешек или признаний.

— Я в тебя был влюблен, — сказал тогда Драко, зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть, как растянется в усмешке губы Рона.

— Я знаю, — Уизли коснулся языком его носа. — Разумеется знаю.

Драко кивнул. Уже все это знали.

— Я и сейчас очень хочу тебя поцеловать, несмотря на то, что получу по морде.

Рон не сразу ответил, но Драко все равно не решился тут же полезть целоваться. Портить подобие дружбы было страшно.

— У меня не было ничего с парнями.

— Я знаю.

— Но я думал об этом пару раз, — Рон смутился так забавно, что Драко все же не выдержал и потянулся к его губам. И ему ответили.

— Ты же знаешь, у меня постоянно не клеится с девчонками, — признался Рон, стягивая с Драко белоснежную рубашку «невесты».

— Обещаю, что не стану требовать с тебя цветов и денег на новые туфельки, — обещал Драко, целуя шею Рона.

Как позже выяснилось, именно тогда у случайно заглянувшей в комнату Полумны начались схватки.

Вторая свадьба Драко Малфоя была настоящей. Он с благословения матери и отца брал в мужья Рональда Уизли. И его счастье не омрачало даже то, что к алтарю они шли не в мантиях от мадам Малкин, а в связанных Молли Уизли свитерах.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally post https://ficbook.net/readfic/6741616


End file.
